


Locke's Short story

by FoxxiMcLeod



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxiMcLeod/pseuds/FoxxiMcLeod





	Locke's Short story

The autumn air was crisp and she was thankful for her soft cinnamon fur keeping her warm and dry as she pushed through the wet underbrush. She’d been following this hunter all afternoon laughing silently at his obvious frustration. Every time he thought he had something, she would yip a warning, and it fled. She darted across a clearing, ears twitching. She’d lost sight of him, but the smell was still there. She stopped and looked around, catching a brief glimpse of his jacket through the leaves, she moved quietly to get a better view - SNAP! - suddenly she was flying into the air, her paws pushed awkwardly against her body as the net cut into her nose painfully. She let out an involuntary yelp in surprise, then fell still and silent. 

The hunter hadn’t been far, he must have heard her. She had to get out of this, and fast. Debating her options for only a moment, she began trying to chew on the rope, but quickly realized they were too strong, and it would take too long. Looking up she could see the spot the net met with the rope hanging from the tree above, if she could just untie it… she looked around again in a panic, still no sign of the hunter. Maybe he hadn’t heard after all. Throwing caution to the wind she let the magic roll off of her - trading paws for fingers and toes. Her tail slipped through the net partially, fur getting caught and pulling uncomfortably - she wasn't yet old enough to create the illusion necessary to hide her true nature.  
As she reached up and began to untie the trap the hunter stepped out into the clearing, grinning from ear to ear. “I knew you was one of those tricksters. Scaring off e’ry thing I was trackin. You’ll certainly catch a better price than regular vermin, I should thank ya,” He moved closer and leveled his crossbow at her, “now you jus hold still and I’ll get you down.”  
“If you free me, I’ll never trouble you again, I swear. I’ll help you catch your query even! Show you the secrets of these woods no human ever notices. Treasure, hidden deep in dark places!” The words tumbled out of her mouth, as fast as she could think of a plea it sprang forth.  
“Ha! I’m sure. Treasure for you likely means squirrel droppings and rat piss. No thanks, I’ll take the treasure I know I have over one imagined any day o’ the week.” He finished releasing the trap and she fell hard to the ground still tangled in rope.  
She narrowed her eyes at the hunter and called for the magic deep within, “Produc-“  
“Oh no you don’t, you trickster!” He interrupted her and slammed the back of his crossbow into her head, knocking her out cold.

*****

She woke, bleary eyed with her head pounding. Her mouth was dry, and as she tried to speak only muffled sounds escaped around the gag tied around her head. Trying to move, she found her arms secured behind her and her feet bound. As her vision began to clear she noticed she had a thick blanket thrown over her, and that she felt jerky movement. she tried to loosen her wrists, but it was no good, the ropes were too tight - at least for human limbs. She reached for her magic, and found nothing. Defeated she closed her eyes and gave up, eventually falling into uneasy slumber.

*****

She woke again to the sounds of a bustling city. Carts rattling down the street, children laughing and merchants calling their wares to passerby. She tried again to free her binds and scream, and was met by a hearty laugh somewhere behind her head.  
“I wouln’ do that if I were you. These people don’t take kindly to your kind round here. Yous lucky, I know someone that’ll take real good care o’ you. Give you the life you deserve!” He chuckled, and she felt the wagon slow to a stop.  
She heard another voice somewhere nearby, “who goes there, what business do you have with the Lord?”  
“Trade. Tell Benjamin that Robert is here. He’ll see me”  
She heard shuffling as someone turned and left and she waited in scared silence as the minutes passed.  
“He’ll see you now. What’d you bring him this time Rob? Looks big, is that a unicorn?”  
“Naw, havn’ seen one o’ those yet. But he’ll like this even better I think.” the wagon lurched forward and she felt them begin moving again. She tried in vain to see something through the heavy blanket on top of her, but only vague differences in light were discernible. As the wagon began to slow again, she struggled against the binding again, to no avail.  
“Ho there Robert old friend! I haven’t seen you in months, where’ve you been hiding?” The voice was unfamiliar and despite the friendly words he spoke, it held no warmth. She froze under the blanket unsure if she should play dead or try to run. She couldn’t see her surroundings, and had no way of knowing what she would be running into… and yet she was filled with a cold certainty this man would not be fooled.  
“Ah, not hidin’ Ben, finding you new toys! I know how you like unusual things, and boy av’ I got one for you! I found one o’ those tricky fox folk whilst huntin’ fer winter.” The voice sounded closer, and as he finished his sentence the blanket pulled away. Bright sunlight flooded her vision and she was blinded for a moment, then she could see! She was in a courtyard, closed in by a gate, but the gate bars were wide, plenty wide enough to slip through…  
“You’ve outdone yourself Rob, She’s astounding! Never thought I’d see one of her kind, much less own one. How much do you want for her? Name your price, I will gladly pay it.”  
“I was thinkin a thousand gold coins be fair, considering the rarity of such a creature,” He shifted slightly as if unsure but Benjamin just smiled.  
“Done! I’ll have someone fetch it. Come break your fast with me, bring her along and we’ll settle her in” He waived to someone across the court yard to go ahead and prepare a meal.  
She knew this would likely be her only chance, if she didn’t try now she may not ever get away. She reached for her magic and found it warm and welcoming. It surrounded her, and fur spread, bones adjusted, and ropes fell loose over her smaller form. It took her only a moment to kick them off, and she was moving - darting for the gate as fast as she could move.  
“Ho! Ben, she’s gettin’ away!” She looked over her shoulder, the two men had sprung into motion, but humans are so much slower , she knew if she could get into the city she could easily loose them. Suddenly she stumbled and pain shot through her side. She looked, and saw a crossbow bolt sticking out of her chest. She struggled to get back to her feet, and another one sank into her rear flank. Benjamin’s grinning face looming over her was the last thing she saw as she closed her eyes.  
“Oh, you will be fun!” His words followed her into blackness.

*****

She regained consciousness slowly, the first thing she noticed was she was laying somewhere cold and hard. The next thing was the smell. There was a faint odor of manure in the air, mixed with hay, and something else she couldn’t identify, but it was almost completely overpowered by the smell of dog. She opened her eyes and saw she was in what appeared to be a wooden structure comprised of several smaller rooms formed from a metal of some kind. The next thing she noticed was she didn’t hurt. The bolts were both missing, and she was completely healed. Puzzled she stretched, and the third thing she noticed was her hind leg was trapped in a metal ring of some sort. She turned and looked and saw it had runes surrounding it and her heart sank. She quickly tried to call on her magic, and saw the runes glow a bright yellow. Her mind fogged over and she momentarily lost her train of thought. She paced the short length of her cage for a moment, paws thudding softly on the dirt beneath her, and suddenly stopped. Her ears perked up and she darted to the back of her small enclosure and began digging. It didn’t take long before the smell of the night air began to tickle her nose, and she pushed herself to dig faster. A low growl filled the silence and a moment later she felt something graze her paw. She pulled back, a small scratch bled along her paw, and it stung far more than it looked like it should. A howl pierced her ears, low and long - and suddenly the whole room was filled with howling. She shrank away from the hole she had begun, looking for somewhere to hide - but there was nowhere to go. It felt like an eternity passed filled with the howls of dogs and her own panicked heartbeat before she heard the main door creak open. A sharp whistle sounded, and the dogs calmed to only the occasional growl. She recognized the man that entered as Benjamin, and at his heels an enormous pitch black hound followed, it’s eyes glowed red with malevolence. She really noticed the man now as he calmly walked toward her cage, he wasn’t very old. He smiled brightly, but it didn’t reach his eyes, and he walked with a composure that spoke of confidence. He stopped directly in front of her cage. She tried to shrink into the dirt beneath her, to fade from notice. His gaze was predatory and unwavering. He just stood there staring at her - smiling - as she remained motionless. Minutes passed, hours maybe. She didn’t know anymore. 

Finally he spoke, softly, almost gentle. “I wouldn’t try that if I were you.” He stroked the head of the hound at his feet “Lilith here has your scent now. She’s a hellhound, and and excellent tracker - my best in fact. Not so good at pinning though, she gets so excited you see, just loves to rip prey apart. We’re working on that.” He said it so calmly, as one might say they need to find a place to shelter from a storm. It was unnerving. “Make yourself comfortable, and try to get some rest. We’ll get properly acquainted in the morning”.

He turned and walked just as calmly out, Lilith following behind. After she was sure he was gone, she finally found the courage to move again, and quickly shoved the displaced dirt into the hole she had begun. She was certain that hound was on the other side of that wall, and just as certain she did not want to meet it. She curled herself up in a ball in the center of her cell, and tried to do as suggested and rest, but the sounds of intermittent growling made it all but impossible. She settled for closing her eyes and pretending she was home, and waited for morning to come.

*****

The sounds of birds singing was the first sign of morning, and gradually a soft glow became visible through the cracks in the walls. She stood and stretched, something about morning made her feel calmer - perhaps simply that she was still alive. She realized she was incredibly thirsty, and it only now dawned on her that there was no food, nor water anywhere in this cage. She also felt the call of nature, and with no better alternative she dug a small hole in a corner away from the wall did her business and then covered it.

In the distance her fine ears picked up the sounds of people beginning to go about their day, and idly wondered what that was going to mean for her. She hadn’t stopped to think about it until now, but she had been traded to this Benjamin - and she was not at all certain what would follow. Before she could ponder it too deeply the door to the kennel swung open with a creak and Benjamin strode in with purpose, Lilith right behind.  
“Good morning my pet! I’m sorry for the rather lackluster accommodations, but it was the best I could manage on such short notice. Rather fitting though given the circumstances, wouldn’t you say?” He blew a whistle in a short pattern, and began opening the cages. From the first two came a bloodhound and another smaller hellhound. From the third came a huge cat with tentacles. He blew the whistle again and Lilith stepped into one of the empty kennels and he locked the door, “It’s time you and I became better acquainted, don’t you think?” He reached her cage and unlocked it, opening the door wide and motioned for her to exit.

She stood there, staring at the three creatures that surrounded him and despite the fangs, teeth and growls she was certain the most dangerous of them all was the man.  
“Come now, I know you can understand me. You obviously did last night,” He smiled slightly, “Hurry up, we don’t have all day. Either you come out willingly, or I’ll remove you forcefully.” The words were calm, but they dripped with menace. Not knowing what else to do she moved carefully out of the cage, desperately trying to keep herself from shaking. As she left the cage, he closed the door behind her, not bothering to re-lock it and motioned for her to lead them out of the building. Moving hurriedly and continually glancing over her shoulder to make sure nothing was about to attack her she left the kennel. 

As she stepped out into the sun, another man approached leading a horse, and handed the reins to Benjamin. He glanced at her for a moment with a puzzled expression but quickly looked away,”Here you are sir. I hope you have a good time. I’ll have lunch ready when you return.” With that he turned and walked away, in a hurry to be somewhere else it seemed. She couldn’t blame him.

Benjamin pulled himself into the saddled horse and looked down at her with a grin, “now follow me, and don’t get any funny ideas.” He kicked the horse, and was off at a trot, toward the back of his property, away from the gate she had entered by just yesterday. The Hellhound growled at her, and she snapped to attention and took off after the horse. The other beasts followed on either side of her, and they quickly reached a different gate, held open for them by another man, who closed it behind them as they passed. This one led into a quiet alley flanked by the backsides of buildings, it was deserted save for rodents and the occasional cat. They trotted down, the sound of horseshoes clacking echoing off stone, and the city noises seemed further and further away. 

After several minutes they reached another much heavier gate. This one was solid wood and manned by two men. Benjamin called out to them, “Good morn! I’m out for a ride, open the gate if you please!” The two men nodded to him and the gate opened silently. They continued through, and they were suddenly outside of the city. Soft yellow grass fields met her eyes, and in the distance the forest. This fool of a human had taken her back to her own environment! All she had to do was loose these beasts… 

She slowed slightly, just enough to let them pull ahead a pace, then dropped down into a hunch and backed up several feet along the path she’d just taken and paused. She watched them continue to trot ahead, seemingly unaware of her departure. Then suddenly the bloodhound stopped and howled. Benjamin pulled on the reins and laughed.  
“I’ve hunted many things, I’ve even hunted other humans. But it’s dull,” He turned his horse back, and she could see him grinning, this smile reached his eyes but somehow that made it worse. “No human can out pace a dog, or a horse. No woodland creature can outwit a man. And then I get you! The mind of a human, with the physical prowess of prey! We shall play a game little Kit, you and I. I’ll even play fair. If you make it to the woods I’ll not follow. Now I suggest you run!” He blew his whistle long and sharp, and his three beasts leaped into movement toward her. She jumped and took off running. She couldn’t run directly towards the woods, all three of the hounds were coming from that direction, so she had to think clever. All of those beast track primarily by scent as far as she could tell, so if she could confuse them, she might be able to break away.

She ran in a great circle, creating a loop of her scent, then broke and ran across the center of it toward the tree line in the distance, hoping when they reached the point her trail intersected with the circle, at least two of them would pursue the circle again. It seemed to have worked, only the hellhound was still on her - and then in the distance the sound of a horn loud and deep carried across the plains. The Hellhound howled and she heard the other two call in reply. But they were all behind her, and the trees were just ahead. She was growing tired, not used to such extended running, and her paw was aching where Lilith had scratched it. She began to slow, and then the sound of the horn came again, much closer this time. She steeled herself, she had to reach those trees, only a little bit further and she was free…the horn blasted again, it sounded like it was right behind her. Didn’t matter. Another couple of paces and she’d be in the trees and safe.

In front of her another hellhound burst from the underbrush directly in her path, she veered trying to turn and avoid it, but it was too late. It closed it’s jaws sharply on her flank and she yowled in agony, and collapsed too exhausted to even struggle. Benjamin trotted up and slung himself down from his horse. His mirth was apparent in his expression, “Well played Kit! Ingenious trying to throw off the hounds with multiple scent trails, but you forgot about me. Better luck next time!” He kneeled down and scooped her up, slinging her roughly over the back of the horse before pulling himself back up. He took the reins and started off back in the direction of the city. 

She stared at the ground flying by beneath her and mostly just wished she had some water.

*****

She hadn’t slept, but had stopped paying attention to her surroundings. When Benjamin pulled her off his horse she realized they had returned to his home. A young lad was taking his horse away, and another was leading his beasts back to their kennels. Benjamin continued to carry her though, into the main house. He took her into a room that was sparsely decorated and laid her down on the floor. Reaching into his pocket he removed a long oddly shaped stick, and inserted it into the metal ring around her hind leg, it snapped and popped open, falling off.  
“Change back, I’d like to speak with you. And don’t get any bright ideas, I know you have some kind of magic capabilities, Robert told me as much.”

She stared at him for a moment, astonished that after what he had just put her through, he wanted to -talk- of all things. She considered it, and decided she had no desire to talk to this man. If he wanted to treat her as a beast, then that’s what she would be. She let out a low growl and shook her head, trying to get to her feet, but her hind legs wouldn’t support her.

His eyes darkened and the tone of his voice turned to ice, “That was not a request. You will learn to do as I say, when I say. I will give you this one warning. Now change.”

She growled again in reply, and his reaction was swift. He moved to pin her with his body -With one hand he pulled her tongue out of her mouth, with the other he had drawn a small dagger and pressed it underneath just to the point where she felt the cool metal cutting in slightly, “If you will not speak with me, you will never speak again.” He began to cut the blade deeper, and in a panic, she pulled her magic, and shed her fox form. He pulled back as he felt her begin to change and smiled gently, “That’s better. Now tell me, what is your name? Nevermind, I’m going to call you Kit. Do you have any talents Kit?”

She lay on the floor naked, the deep puncture wounds in her legs were even more obvious now, and he wanted to know if she had any talents? This man was psychotic. But he was also incredibly dangerous. So she cleared her throat and tried to answer, but only managed a cough.

“What’s the problem, can’t you talk?” He looked irritated, as if her discomfort was somehow a personal offense she made.

“Wa…*cough* wat..er…” She managed to plea through her dry throat. She watched him roll his eyes, but he stood and turned.  
“I’ll return shortly. -Don’t- try anything. Lilith is still fresh and ready to hunt.” He stared at her coldly, then turn and left. She looked around the room, there was a sofa and an arm chair, but nothing she could pick up. Besides she knew he was right, she was in no condition to try to fight. It would only end poorly.

He returned after a few minutes with a pitcher of water and a small bowl. He poured the water into the bowl and set it in front of her, then sat down on the chair, “There’s your water. Now answer my question.”

She reached out and tipped the bowl to her lips and drank the water gratefully, it tasted slightly sweet. She wanted more, but didn’t dare ask, “Ye-*cough* Yes. I can sing. And I play the flute.” She glanced at the empty bowl but he didn’t seem to notice. 

“Really? That is excellent. I happen to have a small gathering of friends coming up, and am in need of entertainment. You shall perform for them I think,” he glanced up at the ceiling in thought, “A song of your folklore perhaps….no! I know, you can compose and sing a tale of my hunts,” He looked at her suddenly. “They would enjoy that very much I think.” A small smile crept across his face, and a knot formed in her stomach. “I’ll leave you to your composing then. But first I should secure my investment,” He set the pitcher of water down on the floor, and approached where she was laying. He picked the abandoned metal ring up and as he reached for her ankle she attempted to jerk away. He glared at her with a scowl that made her instantly regret her actions, and grabbed her leg much more forcefully than necessary. The ring looked much too small to accommodate her humanoid form, however as it encircled it somehow fit. He snapped it securely shut, stood and left without so much as a glance back. She heard the door click behind him. She lay there stunned and tried to make sense over what had happened in the last 48 hours. How had she ended up here…and more importantly, how would she get out…?

*****  
“Lord Bulton? May I have a word with you?”

He looked up from the parchments scattered on his desk to see a rather portly man he did not recognize standing in the doorway to his office. His face scrunched into a scowl and he made a mental note to find out who had let a stranger inside unaccompanied, then forced a smile and set down the report he had been reviewing. “Of course, Mr…?” He let the question hang, and for a moment thought the man was simply not going to answer, but he seemed to suddenly remember his manners.

“Oh! I’m sorry. Let me introduce myself, I am Cessare here on behalf of the House of Violet. Mistress Violet has tasked me to express her concerns that the guards of the city are not performing their duties adequately. Just yesterday a known shady character strolled through the heart of the shopping square with a squirming bundle in his wagon, and not one guard stopped him or attempted to inspect his strange cargo.”

Benjamin kept his face neutral, and allowed a small smile to cross his lips. His mind went to darker places. That damned fool Robert never did know how to be subtle. “You can assure Violet that all is well, and she needn’t be worried. Robert was here at my request - in fact,” he paused and smiled wide at Cessare as if sharing a private joke, “If her little spies had done their job correctly she would know he was making a delivery to me. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to complete.” He dismissed the man with a wave of his hand and pretended to return his attention to his papers. He studied him from the corner of his eye, watching him shift uneasily, then turn to leave.

Once he was sure his guest was gone, he stood sharply, and set out to find his butler. He had some explaining to do.

*****

Time passed slowly for Kit, she alternated between sleeping in the kennels as a fox, or her sparse little windowless room as a kitsune. After her initial arrival she was fed well - and for the most part comfortable, when she wasn’t the focus of Benjamin’s attention. She had been instructed to prepare and perform ballads for his social gatherings, and under no circumstances was she to imply or state she was anything other than what she would appear to them - a bard there under his employ to entertain. She learned to obey without hesitation. Quick compliance ultimately meant less suffering. Eventually he stopped bothering to shackle her, convinced she wouldn’t dare disobey or attempt anything without permission.

She made friends with the bloodhound in the time she spent in the kennels. Benjamin called him Rascal she learned. It took some time in broken languages but she learned Rascal didn’t like Benjamin anymore than she did, but he did as he was told, and life wasn’t too bad. He’d even begun apologizing to her before the hunts.

The hellhounds and displacer beast were another matter entirely. They seemed to fit Benjamin perfectly. They relished in the terror they caused her and would taunt her mercilessly. While she was fairly certain Benjamin would not want to kill her - she provided him with much amusement after all - these beasts she was never sure of. They consistently “accidentally” injured her on hunts. Lilith was the worst, where she led, the other three - Lucius and Malak, the hellhounds; and Wren, the displacer beast - would follow. 

Weeks turned into months, months into years and gradually Kit had begun to accept her new life. She had struggled every hunt to outsmart him and those damned beasts at first. But time and time again he would catch her just before she reached the tree line. No matter how clever she thought she had been, no matter how long the hunt had taken. She slowly realized he was only toying with her, with her struggle and desperation. He’d never let her actually reach those trees, and even if she did he would never stop hunting her. But she kept trying, because she knew as long as he was getting his kicks, she would live, and maybe someday she might actually slip by him into the forest. Maybe. But probably not.

She suspected if she wanted to escape him she would have to do it on her terms. The hunt was his. He knew it inside and out. There was nothing she could do he had not seen or thought of. Nothing he would not be prepared for. So she began plotting in her spare time - which she had plenty of. The food she was fed sometimes contained bits of bone still, and she began collecting them, stashing them under the cushions randomly so they wouldn’t appear suspicious if found. She would practice with them in the dead of night, attempting to pick the lock on her door making as little noise as possible. Often the bone would be too brittle and would break. Sometimes she succeeded, and that was worse. She would panic trying to re-set the lock before anyone noticed. After many months she had a piece that was sturdy, and she had become proficient. She could un lock and re lock the door quickly, and quietly. 

Now she waited. Waited for the opportunity to use the skill she had taught herself. She would only get one chance, and she had to make absolutely sure she didn’t blow it. Lilith was her biggest obstacle. She was always on patrol at night for intruders, and she would delight at the chance to tear Kit limb from limb. As many more months passed, she had still thought of no means to evade the hellhound, worse still - the cleaning staff had found her bone pick. The only blessing in the situation was they didn’t recognize it as anything strange, and did not tell Benjamin.

She had all but accepted it was hopeless, when luck finally struck her side. One of the hellhounds had managed to knock up Lilith, and she had been kenneled to ensure the safety of her litter. Rascal was swapped into nightly patrol duty, as Benjamin’s second best tracker. She knew she had to move quickly, she had to find a new bone pick and she didn’t have much time. Another week passed before she had a suitable piece of bone, but finally things had fallen into place as best they ever would.

She waited until she was certain the house was asleep, and swiftly picked the lock to her room. She opened the door slowly, looking out cautiously. Part of her screamed inside that this was an awful idea. It had to be a trick, Ben would be waiting right in the hall to catch her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and crept into the empty hallway. She assured herself he was sound asleep and could not possibly know what she was up to. 

She padded down the hall silently, not headed for the front of the house, knowing the kennel was just outside and she would likely be heard. Instead she moved toward the back of the house toward the sleeping chambers of Benjamin. It was risky, but his hearing wasn’t as good as a hellhounds’ and he wouldn’t be able to smell her. As the door to his room came into view she froze, her heart in her throat. If he stepped outside and found her sneaking in the hallway…. she didn’t even want to think of what he would do to her. She moved down the hallway as quickly as she dared, certain each soft ‘thump’ of her feet was as loud as thunder. She passed his room, and rounded the corner, spotting her goal - a window leading to the back of the property. From here she could circle around opposite the kennels and slip out the gate into the city. 

It suddenly occurred to her, she had no idea if the windows locked. She’d never seen anyone open one. Maybe they didn’t even open. Panic flooded over her, and she almost turned and fled back to her room berating herself for not thinking of this sooner. She took a moment to breathe, and calmly told herself she came this far, she should at least check the window. She moved over and braced her hands underneath and gently pushed… the window glided open with a squeak and she froze again, not even breathing. She could hear her own heart pounding, it sounded like it was running away. Something she felt she ought to be doing at that very moment. Several moments passed and she slowly calmed. Nothing was stirring, no sounds came from the house. She began to breathe again, and slowly slipped out the window, gently landing on the dirt outside, and moved to use a shrub for cover.

She crouched by the short plant, holding completely still - looking around now for Rascal. As soon as she saw him pass by and move out of sight again, she took off moving as quickly as she could while remaining as quiet as possible. She was across the court yard in mere moments that felt like minutes, and slipped against the hedges lining the interior wall of the property. Staying low she moved along them using their shadows to approach the gate. Only a few yards away, she paused again, on the other side of the courtyard Rascal was staring directly at her. His head tilted back a notch -

and her heart sank. All of it was for nothing. She could bolt, but Benjamin would be on her before she made it out of the city. And he’d be certain she never got another chance.

\- and he pulled his hind leg up, and began scratching his ear. She wanted to howl for joy, she scurried forward quickly, using the noise of his jangling collar to cover her movement, and slipped through the gate into the street. She looked back at Rascal and grinned, hopping he understood how much she appreciated the risk he was taking, and then she began walking calmly down the deserted streets. Once she was sure she was no where she could be seen, she reached deep inside and pulled her illusion over her, taking on the appearance of an elf. She knew she couldn’t just leave the city in the dead of night, it would be strange, and the guards all belong to Benjamin. So she found a secluded corner and waited for the sun to rise.

As morning arrived, people began to move about starting their day and getting chores under way. She slipped into the forming crowds, feigning interest in a vendors morning bread. She knew she couldn’t linger very long. Benjamin would surely notice she was missing soon, and her scent would betray her. As soon as the city gates were opened, she set out following the crowds of adventurers leaving. She was so close, and as she passed under the arch, she had to force her feet to keep moving, she felt like everyone was staring at her - they knew, they had to. They were just going to let her walk out and then laugh as she walked into another trap. But nothing happened. No one said anything, no one stopped her. She forced herself to keep moving along the road calmly, until the people had dispersed, and she was no longer in view of the gates. She slipped into the grass and hunched down - and then she heard it. Off in the distance, the faint sound of howling.

Her heart began to race. The hunt was on again, but this time it was on her terms. She had the advantage of a head start, and time to prepare. She pulled the magic from within and dropped to all fours. She took off, strangely grateful suddenly for all the times Benjamin had pushed her limits. She had a much greater endurance now, and she had time. She ran, laying trail after trail of her scent, back tracking time and time again - until she heard the hounds howl again in the distance. The first one had alerted him - this one was for her. She recognized Rascal’s voice. He was warning her that she was out of time. She took off towards the forest, heading home. Then she realized in a moment of dread. She couldn’t go home. If he did mange to track her, she’d put everyone she cared about in danger. No, she had to flee. She knew there was a river that flowed from the lake she was familiar with, she could follow it, use it to wash her scent away… 

In the distance behind her the sound of a horn tore through the morning air. Run it said- hide if you can. 

And so, she ran.

*****

The edge of the forest loomed in front of her, its damp shade inviting. She paused, her fur ruffled by the breeze. It was slightly cool, and smelled crisp to her nose. The leaves on the trees were just starting to change color, soft yellows and browns dappled the foliage. Autumn was almost here. Four years she’d been gone she realized. Four years that had felt like eternally longer. Standing here at the edge of woods so familiar she could almost pretend it had never happened. It had been some strange dream induced by eating bad squirrel. 

And then the hounds howled in frustration somewhere distant behind her - and her whole body tensed and convulsed remembering countless injuries and cruelties. No, it had not been a dream. It was very much real…and if she didn’t get moving, she wouldn’t need to daydream memories of it.

She took off into the trees feeling the grass give way to soft damp earth. The smell of her home surrounded her and fueled her with greater resolve. She knew these woods. She had grown up here, hunted here, played here for the first twelve years of her life. She knew every secret they held. Benjamin may have his hounds, but he wouldn’t be able to ride a horse where she could go, and here she had the advantage. In all the times he had tormented her, never once did he let her into the forest. He very rarely took any risks, everything he did, he did with the confidence of a man who knew exactly what would happen. It was possible he never wanted to hunt her through the woods because he enjoyed chasing her himself…but perhaps…just perhaps he wasn’t confident he could control her well enough in her own environment. 

She ran, fast and swift - her paws as if they remembered every rock and fallen tree - and her mind slowed. This was where the real games began. She knew getting to the water would help to hide her scent from the hounds, but he would know and expect that. She had to outwit him. She swiveled her ears listening for the hounds, trying to gauge how far they were. From the sound of it, they were still out in the field trying to figure out where she entered the woods. Good. She ran a beeline for the river, but when she got there, she turned and ran back the way she had just come until she reached a point where a tree had fallen, half on the ground, half still stuck attached to the stump sticking out of the ground. 

She hunched down low to the ground and sprang up, leaping onto the fallen tree as high as she could manage, effectively leaving her scent trail back there, appearing to end at the river. She ran along the dead wood and then jumped to another thick nearby branch. This wasn’t a natural way for her to move, she wasn’t used to climbing, or traveling through tree branches. It was slow going, but if she was right, those hounds would never find her trail. they’d have to climb the trees, and know where to start from no less. 

She continued along this way, ears intently listening. And despite the fear that gripped her with every howl, or blow of that horn - she was grateful for them just the same. Benjamin was inadvertently telling her what he was doing, and how far away he was. He wasn’t accustomed to hiding from his presence from his prey, rather he wanted her to -know- he was coming. He wanted her terror - he fed on it. From the sound of it, he was somewhere back along the river still searching for signs of her leaving the stream she never even entered.

The trees began to thin, and she realized the river flowed out into the grasslands ahead of her. She stopped for a moment and sat on the branch she was balanced on. She could follow the river, running along in the shallow edge to further hide her scent - but it would leave her exposed. She could swim to the other side and keep to the woods, but she would have to return to the ground, leaving her scent for the hounds to find. Or she could try to jump across to another limb and stay off the ground, keeping to the woods…

Backing up a few inches, she tried to get a bit of a sprinting start and leaped for one of the branches on the other side hanging over the river. She crashed into it hard, and felt the shock run up her front paws painfully; and then began to slip. Her claws weren’t meant for climbing things, and she fell into the water below. The current grabbed her, and pulled her under almost instantly, and she struggled trying to get her nose above the water. After everything she’d been through, drowning seemed like a joke. Here was the world playing the ultimate prank on the prankster. Freedom at last, and death the same day. 

She slammed into the rocks on the bottom, but was able to turn her back end in time to push off the floor of the river bed and push herself above the water. Gasping for air, she paddled frantically toward the edge of the river, until her feet could touch the bottom and she was able to stand. The water still rushed around her legs, tugging at her fur but she was no longer drowning. Everything sounded dim, and she shook, trying to free the water out of her ears - then paused - listening. She couldn’t hear the hounds. There was no horn. A wave of terror ran through her. He’d either given up….or changed the game. And he wasn’t the sort to give up easily. Looking around she saw mostly flat grasslands, she’d been carried down the river quite a ways from where it exited the woods, and ahead of her it disappeared back into the trees. 

She was exposed here, and didn’t like it. She’d never wanted to leave the safety of the forest, but here she was. She took off along the river, staying just inside of it paws splashing as they contacted the soft pebbles along the bank. As long as she was out here, she may as well keep her scent obscured. As she ran she grew chilled, and shivered slightly. She hated being wet for this very reason, she never liked being cold. To make matters worse her fur took forever to dry…and always matted. Her spirits brightened a little at the thought. It had been a long time since anything as mundane as being wet had caused her discomfort. 

The forest swallowed the river back up and she looked around at unfamiliar trees, many of which were still completely green. The smells in the air here were different too. She continued along the river bed, slowing to a trot. No matter how much her endurance had improved, she was not accustomed to running all day, and she realized the sun was beginning to sink. The light filtering through the leaves was soft and pale now. She knew she would need to rest at some point, she couldn’t simply keep running forever…

With that thought a new fear sunk into her - what if she had to? What if she would be running the rest of her life? How long would he chase her? Would he ever give up, just go home and go about his own life? She didn’t know the answer to any of those questions, and a dread settled into her. She would never feel safe again, no matter where she was. Even if he had given up, gone home and forgotten her - she would never know...


End file.
